The Phoenix Ivorra: Prophecy
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Dusk knows her time is short. She knows that it is ticking down as she breathes. Too bad for her...her time has finally run out. The War for Cybertron is over. The War and Resurrection of Cybres...It's only just begun. Rated T for language and bloodshed.
1. Don't Wake Me

**And now we start the Resurrection of Cybres Trilogy. This takes place after the Prime movie, but will not allude to anything in it until I actually see the thing. So, for now...we get to see Dusk finally return home to Cybres! Awesome! That means meeting her parents...oh wait...wow that's gonna be awkward...huh. **

**Dusk: AGH! Elhini, stop babbling just to make the chapter a little longer! *Smacks hands* Shame on you! Bad Elhini! Bad! **

**Me: Well it worked didn' it!? ANYWAY, enough with the craziness of the voices in my head meaning you Ms. Dusk!...here we go!  
**

**Dusk: You forgot something.**

**Me: Eh? Oh, right. Duh. Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****, only the OC's and the realm of Cybres.**

**Dusk: Primus, Prima, and the Maker save us from her craziness.**

Chapter 1

Don't Wake Me

Dusk POV

"Good morning beautiful," I heard a familiar voice croon as a light servo traced my wing.

I let out a contented purr as I onlined and turned around to face Ben.

"Really, this early?" I yawned.

He kissed my helm, "Cybertron's not going to rebuild itself,"

I sighed and got out of my berth.

Draconus had finally been defeated the previous day by Jack and everything was normal…for us anyway.

My pedes touched the cold ground and I sat there on the edge of my berth.

"Hey, c'mon," Ben said, "We need to get going…Magnus will have our helms if we don't get movin'."

"Tell the Commander to shove it," I mumbled, "Ben, it's been three months since you became an Autari, don't you miss Earth?"

"Well, yeah," he admitted.

"Don't you ever wish you could go back?"

"Every day,"

"Then why do you stay?"

"Because of you," he said, "I know you'll never leave Optimus, 'Lita, Jack, 'Cee and 'Bee,"

"Beeeen," I groaned.

"Come on, let's move," he repeated again.

I shook my helm.

He raised an optic ridge.

"Did you just tell me no?" he asked.

I looked at him and gave a curt nod.

"Fine…" he started, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this buuuut…"

He ran his servo across my wings and I shivered in delight.

"Stoooopppp," I moaned.

"What, this?" he asked as he traced the tips of my wings.

"Yessssss,"

"Or…this?"

He traced the area where my wings joined my b-back and I ohhhh.

My purr rumbled through my frame and I melted into his arms.

"I take that as a surrender?" he asked.

"I hate you," I murmured contentedly.

"I know you do honey," he purred, kissing my helm, "Now, go on and get ready, I'll be outside."

As soon as his servo left my wing I jerked it out of his reach, both wings standing on edge.

"Awww, look at the pretty kitty cat," Ben teased.

It was too bad Cybertronians had no need of pillows. I couldn't throw one at him.

So I settled for a mental slap upside his helm.

"OW!" he yelped, rubbing the back of said helm, "That hurt,"

"It's a Gibbs Slap sweetie," I grinned, "It's supposed to,"

He shot me a look and then went out the door.

I got up and stretched, wings arching up and then relaxing easily on my back. I looked at the sparse room and started spacing out.

Wonder what Amber and Sean and the others are doing now? What havoc are our Wreckers unleashing? How is Sirius?

My spark leapt up in my throat. That poor dog, he's probably miserable.

Amber probably is the same way. She looked kinda betrayed and sad that _both_ Ben and I were leaving. Me she expected…Ben…

I sighed started towards the door…

When a searing, burning, twisting pain entered my spark.

And I fell, writhing in pain.

* * *

Ben POV

I chuckled to myself.

Messing with her wings…worked every time.

I leaned on the doorjamb of our temporary housing, waiting.

And waiting.

And to change it up a bit…I waited some more.

I finally sighed and knocked on the door.

"You ok in there?" I asked.

There was a loud crash.

"DUSK!" I shouted, trying to open the door, "DUSK ARE YOU OK!?"

No answer.

I heard the sound of a transformation and then of a weapon charging.

I looked down and saw my servo…er…blaster now. I took aim and blasted the door off its hinges. I had to get to Dusk!

"Dusk!" I yelled, "Where are…"

I found her.

She was lying face down on the ground…a vibrant blue glow emanating from her chassis.

I ran over to her and propped her up.

"B-Ben?" she asked weakly, optics flashing in time with her spark.

"Dear God no…" I breathed, "OPTIMUS! JACK! BUMBLEBEE! ARCEE! ELITA! JOLT! HELP!"

I heard the sound of many pedes thudding on the ground.

I looked up to see everyone there. I looked back to Dusk.

"Help her, please!" I begged.

Right as Dusk's optics flicked off.

"JOLT!" I screeched, "Help her!"

My former guardian knelt down, examining my girlfriend. He frowned.

"What!?" I demanded, "What is it!?"

"She's ok…for now," he said, "But, I don't know what went wrong…Ratchet knows more about her than I do."

"So that means…" I encouraged him to continue.

"We need to go back to Earth for him to take a look at her,"

"I think we'll all go," Jack said, "It'll be nice to see everyone again."

"And leave Cybertron abandoned?" I asked.

"There are new arrivals coming every day," Elita said, "They'll continue repairing the planet while we go back to visit our family and get our daughter taken care of,"

I cradled Dusk's still, yet still alive form in my servos.

I hoped Ratchet knew what to do.

He had to!

Didn't he?

**Some of the chapters are long, some short, this one is obviously a short one :P Next time, Dusk wakes up back on Earth...and finds out what is happening.**

**Song in title: _Don't Wake Me (Pull Remix)_ by Skillet**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. What's Happening To Me?

**Obviously this is a long one huh? So...I'll cut the banter and let you guys read.  
**

**Dusk: Great, finally she shuts up and lets me talk.**

**Me: Watch it missy, I brought you into this world, I can take you out.**

**Dusk: You wouldn't dare! The public _loves_ me. You'd have an uprising if you did something to me...**

**Me: *Looks innocently anywhere but at figment of imagination* Disclaimer: I do not own _Transformers: Prime_...only my OCs and the Realm of Cybres.**

Chapter 2

What's Happening To Me?

Dusk POV

_I was in the presence of a huge battle; flashes of lightning lit the sky while rumbles of thunder shook the earth. I saw two bots battling it out on a cratered plane. One a brilliantly white femme with silver feathered wings, the other a despairingly black mech with draconic, skeletal wings, both of them wielding wicked sharp swords that flashed with either blue or violet light._

_"Give…me…mine!" the black mech shrieked as it slashed at the white femme, who blocked it easily._

_"Never!" she said, "You shall have to kill me first!"_

_A red mech joined the fight, siding with the white femme, "Kill it, Prima! Before it kills us!"_

_ "Centari! Get back! Moricrus is too strong!" Prima, the white armored femme, yelled, shoving him back. _

_Centari backed away, but was too slow. The black mech, I could only assume was Moricrus, slashed at Centari, taking off his right servo._

_Centari howled and Moricrus took the chance and slashed at Prima._

_A blue mech now joined. _

_"Mother, look out!" he cried as he leaped in front of her, and took the blade._

_Prima let out a scream of rage and despair, as her son fell before her optics, "Seri!"_

_Centari, Prima's mate, jumped into action, "Murderer!"_

_"No!" Prima howled as her husband fell, just like her son. _

_Prima raised her hand and shouted into the air. A blinding flash of blue light lit up the sky and as it cleared, Moricrus was trapped in a starry prison. Prima sank to her knees, and a silver-armored Autari femme put her arms around Prima._

_"It is alright now Mother," she said gently, wrapping her silver blue wings around her shaking mother's frame, "Moricrus is finished. The Universe can grow again, like the Maker planned," _

_Prima sighed and shrugged off her daughter's arm._

_"No, Omega, he will escape. One day, but I will not be the one to vanquish him. One of my descendants shall," she gave Omega a charm, "Keep this, for it shall help imprison Moricrus again in the hands of the right _Ivorra_,"_

_Omega held it close, I couldn't see what is was, but I knew that it was really powerful._

_Prima stiffened and spoke once more, "Omega, the Maker has told me a riddle, I cannot make out what it says…"_

_"Tell me,"_

_Prima closed__ her energa blue optics, "_When our world comes of its greatest time of need, we shall see, A child Ivorra of one of the Three, The Lost One will lead its people from despair, Or destroy its world beyond repair Whose name means protection from forces dark, The child born with the Mark, The Immoral's trembling might, Will fade to ashes on the Lost One's night._ I have no clue as to what it is, but I can assume that it has something to do with all of this,"_

_I remembered that Prima had told me Mom was called the Lost _Ivorra_, oh! That was Mom's Prophecy I heard!_

_At that moment, the world went completely still. Prima looked up at the sky and saw the moon; it looked like two crescents in the same circle. The first _Ivorra_ nodded._

_"This event shall only happen when a young _Ivorra_ comes of age, he or she will receive a power at this time that sets them apart from all others,"_

_"M-mother?" a soft voice asked._

_Prima jumped, "SERI!"_

_The young Autari _Ivorra_ tried to sit up, but fell back. Weakened by his wounds._

_"Omega," Prima said, "Take him back to Iadail,"_

_"To the Tower," Seri whispered, "There's something I need to do before I go,"_

_Prima's form glowed for an instant before twinkling out. An avatar! Of course, she was Primus' counterpart…she had to be _massive_! I watched her son and daughter go up the path._

_The scene shifted and a dying Seri lay in front of one of his mother's avatars._

_"You are sure that you want to do this, Seri?" the avatar of Prima asked her son as she laid a servo on his helm._

_"I am very sure, Mother," Seri said, looking at her._

_Prima sighed and turned around towards her son, lying on the stretcher. He was lucky enough to be alive this long. Centari, Prima's mate, wasn't as lucky._

_Seri's brilliant blue optics looked at his mother, taking in every detail, from her high crested_ Ivorra _helm (which he also shared, along with the blue star birthmark upon his helm) to her huge, silvery metallic wings (which skipped him and appeared on his sister, Omega, instead)._

_Prima looked painfully at her son as his own sparkpulse brought him closer to Death's Door. His bluish armor fading to grey._

_ "I shall never see you again, my son," Prima said sadly._

_"Mother," Seri whispered, "I am dying, this is the best way for me to still help others, I will have no Heir to keep my light shining as father and you have. Omega has decided to do the same when it is her time. I want to be the first in something."_

_A tear ran down Prima's faceplates as she touched her son's cheek._

_The doors shuddered._

_"Hurry, mother!" Seri begged, "They are coming!"_

_"For me, not you," Prima said._

_The doors rattled again, a long crack splitting its side; Prima heard voices screaming for her capture._

_"Hurry!" Seri pleaded._

_Prima kissed her son for the last time._

_Right as the doors split in two, a blue glare lit up the room. Prima stood alone in the room, weeping._

_"Prima Light-Bearer," One of the sable-armored guards said, "You are under arrest,"_

_"What crime have I committed?" Prima asked softly, "For if it is against your lord, then I am glad I have done it,"_

_"Treason, my dear Prima," a vicious voice said._

_"Moricrus," Prima spat, turning to face the black armored monster, "Come to mock me in my time of mourning?"_

_The Sorun's violet optics burned darkly, the violet star on the center of his helm marked him as an _Ivorra _as well…but a twisted one at that._

_"Mourning?" Moricrus laughed, "I see the executions of Centari One-hand, High King of Cybres and your upstart brat, Seri Bright-Star, Crown Prince of Cybres as a public service!"_

_"NO!" Prima screamed, "NO!"_

_Prima leaped at Moricrus, he sidestepped and brought his elbow down on her back, between her silver wings, she yelped and crashed to the ground, helpless._

_"Oh, Prima," Moricrus said, shaking his helm, "You should never have attacked me like that, now you will have to pay the consequences."_

_He held his hand over Prima, who screamed._

_"I banish you and your avatars from your kingdom; your spark will be locked away until the day Centari awakes."_

_Prima's lips moved slightly, Moricrus leaned down to catch what she said._

_"I curse you and your own avatars," she whispered, "To be imprisoned in the Lost One's planet's core, I curse you to imprisonment, to exile as I am."_

_Moricrus snarled._

_"Until one of my own decent comes to reignite my sleeping spark," Prima hissed, grabbing Moricrus and looking him dead in the optics, "She who is born of fire and air! The child of two worlds twice over! The Phoenix _Ivorra _who is born again. Beware Moricrus Dark-Spark, for she will utterly destroy you,"_

_"You are delusional!" Moricrus scoffed. _

_"So say I," Prima said, digging her fingertips into Moricrus' armor, "So shall it be!"_

_There was a blinding flash of blue and violet light, and when it cleared…_

_Both Elders' avatars were gone. _

I opened my eyes slowly.

"She's awake!" I heard a voice shout.

"Hey, Sweetspark," Ben said, coming into my vision…

His _green_ _eyes_ twinkling brightly.

"You're human," I slurred, trying to get up.

"Yep, ep, ep, sit," Ben ordered, gently pushing me back down on the berth.

I gave a groan.

"Not you too!" I moaned, "Little Raf was bad enough! And did Jack turn you human again?"

"Yep, and…you're human too,"

"B-but why?"

"We're on Earth again,"

"H-how?"

"Amazing what Spacebridges can do, huh?"

"Huh?" I asked…

Right as a mound of something black, furry and very slobbery pounced on my midsection.

"Oof!" I wheezed, sitting upright as Sirius started licking me incessantly, "Hi boy,"

He barked and nuzzled my face, whining and wagging his tail.

Two olive-toned arms hugged me from the side.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" Amber cried as she started sobbing, "Don't you _ever_ ditch me like that again!"

"N-not planning on it," I grumbled, still feeling slight twinges from my spark, "Why are we here anyway?"

"You had a massive surge in spark energy," Ratchet explained coming over.

"Hey, Doc Bot," I smiled weakly, "Long time no see,"

He gave a smile.

"That it has, Dusk, that it has," he said, "Now, as to what's going on…I'd say you're starting to reach critical mass…"

"Meaning?" Amber gestured for Ratchet to continue.

"Meaning my time's pretty much up," I sighed.

The Base went silent.

I sat up, holding my arm and rubbing it.

"How long do I have?" I asked.

Ratchet looked away.

"Ratchet?" I repeated, fear spiking my voice, "How long do I have!"

He closed his optics.

"A month at most,"

I leaned back into the berth, trying not to cry as the news crashed down on me.

I had thirty one days tops to live…

I gritted my teeth and looked back up at Ratchet.

"Then I guess we need to make the most of it then, huh?" I said.

* * *

Jack POV

Dusk had been cleared to move about early the next day. I cornered her not but an hour after she got released.

"Hey baby brother," she said, slightly waving a servo.

"I thought Ratchet said no transforming," I started.

"Not like every five minutes," Dusk corrected, "I can do three tops says the Hatchet…this is number one,"

"So, what are you going to do…now that you have a certain date I guess," I asked.

"Dunno," she shrugged, "Go back to Cybres and reignite the core I guess,"

Um…I don't think that's a good idea.

"You are going back there…and you know you're going to die," I pointed out.

"If it were you in my position, would you go?" Dusk growled back, "If you could _feel_ what I do! I _feel_ my planet _dying_! Without me…Cybres will remain dark, the Autaris will _lose_ the war to _Morgana_! In case you haven't noticed, _Jack_,"

She poked me in the chassis hard.

"_She_ is the one who is going to _torture _my parents and _kill my father_!"

She suddenly stopped, her servo shooting up to her chassis.

* * *

Dusk POV

I stopped, doubling over as a nauseous feeling swept over me. I shouldn't have done that…oh Primus it hurts! I fell to my knees, letting out a low growl of pain.

"Dusk?" Jack asked, putting a servo on my shoulder, "Are you ok?"

I grit my teeth as the pain worsened.

"Get. Ratchet," I ground out, "_Now."_

Jack sent a message via comm. Soon, the CMO came tearing into the room.

I looked up at him.

"Help…" I begged.

"Open your chassis," Ratchet ordered and I obliged, he let out a short gasp, "By the All Spark…"

"What?" I asked, inwardly howling as another pain shot through me.

"Your spark…" Jack whispered, "It…it's spitting sparks, Ratchet…is it supposed to do that?"

"She's over energized…"

I turned towards the doctor.

"I want to go home now," I said.

"You are home."

I glared at him.

"It is time, Ratchet," I muttered, "My time in the light of both worlds is over now."

I was going to go back home.

**Now we need to get her to Cybres...within a month before she pretty much explodes. Just to warn you, this story will probably be a short one, not very many chapters I mean...but we have two others that join in with it later.  
**

**Song in title: _What's Happening To Me?_ by Two Steps From Hell.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Never Been More Homesick

**So we have a short chapter a long chapter and now we have a medium chapter! Coolio!  
**

**Dusk: Ugh, who says that?**

**Me: I just did, shush!**

**Dusk: *rolls eyes* Uh huh, just proves you're weird.**

**Me: Hey and I'm _proooud_ of it.**

**Dusk: Whatever, just leave me out of it.**

**Me: You're already in it missy. Disclaimer: I do not own _Transformers: Prime_, only my OCs and the Realm of Cybres.**

Chapter 3

Never Been More Homesick

Dusk POV

"So, you're going home…how?" Miko asked.

I frowned, how exactly. If I remember right…

"Ratchet?" I asked, "How exactly did you _get_ me here in the first place?"

"Come now, Dusk," Ratchet scolded, "You remember,"

"I was only six months old!" I protested.

"You remember everything,"

"Only _sounds_!" I growled, "I don't remember images."

I shuddered as I remembered the sounds of that day.

Blaster fire on the doors of Iadail Palace, the Citadel of Stars to be more precise, metal shrieking in protest as Morgana tried to force her troops into the palace, Mom's gentle voice asking me if this is what I really wanted…to come here to Second Earth, a Bridge opening, more blaster fire overlaid with thunder this time, a searing pain screaming over my left eye, my adopted mother, my first one, crooning softly to me.

I froze.

"A Bridge," I whispered, "There was a Bridge,"

Ratchet nodded.

"My counterpart had contacted me not long after your birth," he explained, "There was an attempt on your life during the Presentation of you and your three siblings. Healer, Starfighter, Tomosal and Michael all planned to get you out and away from Cybres until you were old enough to stand against Morgana."

He bowed his helm.

"They…they didn't know about your spark," he said, "They know now though, those four,"

"And my mom?" I asked.

"Kept in the dark," Ratchet replied, "Even her Guardian's Glass won't allow her to see anything to do with your overloading spark,"

"Guardian's Glass?"

"Think of it as a magic mirror, it can show you anything you wish to see," he explained, "Silver has a very powerful one that she has been using to watch over you,"

Oh. Well…that can either be a good thing or a bad thing.

"So what happens if Silver finds out that Dusk is dying?" Ben asked.

"Just know this…" Ratchet shuddered, "Silver's anger makes Dusk's look tame,"

Everyone looked at one another nervously. I mean, _I_ was afraid of my own anger…and Ratchet says my mom's is _worse_!?

Gee, guess I know who I get my temper from.

"So it's just that simple then," Amber shrugged, "We just call up the Cybreians and say 'beam me up Scottie' and hey! We're there!"

Ben and Sean groaned at the _Star Trek _quote.

"What?" Amber said, "What I…"

She stopped and looked horrified at me.

"I've turned into a Trekkie!" she moaned.

"Hey!" I protested, "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Lemme think on that a second…" Amber hummed, "Yes. Yes it is a _very_ bad thing!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. There is _no_ hope for these people, is there?

"No, Amber," Ratchet said sadly, "I'm afraid not,"

"Wait, we can't call my family and tell them I'm ready to come home?" I demanded, "Why!?"

"Dusk," Dad started, "All ways of communicating with the Autaris were destroyed…when Outpost Omega 1 was destroyed almost a year ago."

I went limp.

We couldn't contact my family.

We couldn't let them know I'm coming home…

I was stuck here.

"I need to get home!" I cried, tears streaking down my cheeks, "I have to! Can't there be some other way!?"

"I am afraid not," Dad replied sadly, "I am so sorry, Sweetspark."

I closed my eyes.

"That's not good enough," I growled, pacing, "There has to be away…there's _got_ to…"

I looked at the Bridge and then around.

"We just got to think,"

...

A few hours later of thinking and thinking…I was giving Winnie the Pooh a run for his honey with all my thinking.

If I could get my hands on what my family used to make the Bridge that sent me here…I could use that and try to build a Bridge to send me home!

But…that wouldn't happen. It was Cybreian tech anyway.

I looked around the Base from my position in the rafters, watching as everyone paced or chewed their hair, their pencils, their nails, scratched their heads/helms…everyone was thinking about what to do next.

I stuck my iPod in my ears.

I was going to miss this place when I leave for good. Miko and Amber's early morning Jam sessions, Sean and Jackie's experiments, Hatchet's grouchiness and wrenchings, Mom, Dad and Jack's protectiveness, everything really.

I'd miss Ben most of all though.

I smiled as I remembered the good times, the bad times, any times that we had together.

Our adventures…heck, even when Kal came for a visi…

Wait a click.

"That's it!" I shouted, leaping from the rafters.

"What's it?" I heard multiple voices ask.

"I've figured it out," I said smugly.

"Well don't keep us in the dark!" Sean cried, "Tell us!"

I pointed at Jack.

"Me?" he asked, "What did I…?"

"No, no not you," I sighed, "The _other_ you…the spandex wearing one,"

"Kal?" Jack demanded, "What about him?"

"How the frag…"

"Language!" 'Bee growled.

"Did he get back home?" I finished, ignoring him, "To his _own_ universe?"

Jack looked at the Bridge, the idea dawning on him.

"The Bridge," he whispered, "We've still got the trans-dimensional Bridge!"

"Of course!" Ratchet groaned, slapping his servo to his helm, "Why didn't we think of it before!"

"Because we never had need," I pointed out, "Now, the only thing we have to do…is get it calibrated to Cybres…not to Kal's universe and we've got it!"

"But how are we going to do that?" Raf asked.

"Trial and error," I said.

* * *

Jack POV

I came back through the Bridge, unharmed…but not happy either.

"What's wrong?" Dusk asked, "You didn't have any trouble getting back…did you?"

She, Jolt, Wheeljack, Raf and Ratchet had somehow gotten the Bridge to work two ways and not just one so that the guinea pig could go back at any time.

"No, no problem…" I said, "Just…it wasn't Cybres, or First Earth,"

"Scrap," Dusk grumbled, "Where'd you go…out of curiousity,"

"Do flying teenagers from the planet Krypton mean anything to you?" I deadpanned.

"Kal and Kara!" Dusk smiled, "How are they?"

"I only saw a glimpse of them…didn't stop to say hi," I shrugged, "Rude, right?"

"Jack," Dusk warned.

"I was just teasing, sheesh!" I protested, putting my hands up, "Kal and I are on good terms now…I think,"

Dusk shook her head when Ratchet spoke up.

"I think I figured out what's wrong!" he cried, "Dusk, come here!"

My sister did as she was asked.

"We need something from the world of our destination," Ratchet explained, "a drop of energa would do it,"

Dusk nodded and pricked herself with one of her arrows, giving a slight hiss of pain as the brilliant, glowing blue liquid welled from the wound.

She then pressed her finger onto something and stepped back.

Ratchet activated the Bridge and I prepared to go back through.

"Take Dusk with you this time," Jolt said, "If she's anything like you Jack…her eyes shold change color if you're on Cybres,"

I held out my hand and my sister took it.

The two of us then walked through the _white_ Bridge and into a strange landscape.

Strange…because it was a mix of cybernetic and organic life. Trees of silver, gold and of wood sprouted into the sky, gem-like flowers dotted the landscape…

Scorched earth surrounded us, bits and pieces of scrap metal littered the ground between the flowers, a tattered banner hung from a flag pole just in front of us.

A dark blue flag embroidered with silver…

A bird with outstretched wings, an olive branch and a sword in its talons, adorned the banner.

The Autari shield.

I turned around to face my sister.

Her eyes burned electric blue.

**So we get to see a little of Cybres now! Just wait...next chapter the rest of the Team gets there...and we meet our first Cybreian. Rapidfyrez, you are not allowed to tell and I thank you for helping me decide who! :)  
**

**I'll give you guys a hint...She shares a lot in common with a certain speedster Autobot...**

**And another thing...school starts tomorrow (I don't want to go you can't make me! Wait, I have to? Aw, Moooom!) so updates will be harder to come by. I will try my hardest though! (Senior year's gonna be tricky, that's all I can say)**

**Song in title: _Homesick_ by Mercyme**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Good To Be Home

**Me: Hey Dusk, Guess what!  
**

**Dusk: What?**

**Me: You guessed it!**

**Dusk *facepalm* I think those two days of school have already made you lose your sanity.**

**Me: Ha! Already lost that. But...you get to see a family member here!**

**Dusk: Really!? Who?**

**Me: You'll just have to see. *Runs and Dusk chases after* I do not own _Transformers: Prime_...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres!**

Chapter 4

Good To Be Home

Dusk POV

"Alright everyone pack your bags we are going to Cybres!" Miko cheered.

"Think again half-pint rockstar," I growled, "_I'm_ going. Just me."

"Fat chance," Amber snorted, "Remember what I told you about ditching me?"

"I'm not ditching you," I said, "I'm telling you that I'm going _alone_,"

Multiple pairs of optics and eyes glared at me.

"I can take care of myself!" I snapped.

"We know that," Jack shrugged, "But…we don't want anything to happen to you,"

"_You_ just want to explore don't you," I accused.

"Maybe," he admitted.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," I murmured.

"Dusk," Dad said, kneeling down, "Letting you go by yourself is perhaps what the Soruns want you to do. They would be even more surprised if we were to accompany you, seeing as how many of us look alike to our counterparts,"

I closed my eyes.

I was _so_ going to regret this later…I know I am.

"The humans stay," I growled, "And that includes you Ben,"

"Not a chance," he growled, crossing his arms stubbornly, "Remember, where you go…I go,"

"Same here," Amber nodded.

"Me too," Sean said.

"Don't forget us!" Miko chirped, pulling Raf and Dr. Williams in, "since I didn't get the chance to really get a good look at Cybertron…I want to see Cybres,"

Sirius barked, wagging his tail.

The only one who wasn't coming was Agent Fowler…likely 'cause he didn't know we were leaving.

I gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine," I grumbled, "You can come,"

The Base rocked with cheers.

I just hoped I showed good judgement.

Ratchet reopened the Groundbridge and everyone stood on the edge of the swirling white vortex, as if they were afraid of going through.

I admit, _I_ was even afraid of what lay on the other side. I mean, what if there was a Sorun ambush lying in wait for us? What if we ran into a monster or wild creature? What if we ran into Autaris? Or even more scary…

What if I ran into my parents?

Ben took my hand and squeezed it gently.

And the two of us walked through, the others following us.

* * *

Silver POV

I shook my head as I stared at the now darkened Guardian's Glass. For some unknown reason, it had shut down yesterday and would not turn back on…even when I kicked it. Childish, I know, but normally that worked.

"Still nothin'?" I heard Eclipt ask from behind me.

I turned towards him.

"Nothing," I confirmed, "How's Michael?"

"Same as always," he shrugged, "Out cold, but 'e's gettin' better,"

I nodded sadly. Michael had been brought back from the front lines a few days ago, badly wounded and in deep stasis. Healer said he was recovering…but I wasn't sure.

Morgana's blade is deadly, and she knows where to strike.

It was like we were in an endless game of chess and my king was in danger and my queen was powerless to save him.

I wanted to go on the battlefield myself, but Mom wouldn't allow it.

We sent Bryse instead.

My twin is a great warrior, don't get me wrong…

He just has a tendency of blowing things up in a spectacular way.

"Silver?" my cousin asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did ya na 'ear wha Ah said?" Eclipt asked, eyes narrowed.

"Um…no?"

He let out a sigh of frustration.

"Ah _said_…Haze an' Karrick saw a Bridge come inta bein' not far from Iadail," he growled, "Ah donna know who ta send ta check it out."

As Captain of the Guard, it _was_ his job to send a good scout…but if he was asking me…

Then there was a problem.

"What's wrong," I demanded.

"Nothin's wrong…Ah jus' thought Ah'd ask ya ta tell meh who ta send!"

"Why?"

"Yer tha High Queen,"

I sighed.

"Rosie!" I shouted.

There was a high pitched sound that escalated until suddenly, my younger sister was here.

"Is-there-something-wrong-what-happened-you-know-I 'm-supposed-to-be-with-Healer-to-help-him-with-the -wounded-so-I-hope-you-have-a-good-explination-as- to-why-I'm-here-right-now-what's-wrong?" she demanded rapidly.

"Eclipt says that a Bridge came up not far from Iadail," I sighed, "He didn't know who to send to check it out,"

She turned to Eclipt.

"You're-the-Captain-of-the-Guard-the-Captain-of-th e-Fearnaught-Knights-why-are-you-asking-Silver-who -to-choose-to-send-on-a-simple-scouting-mission-wh y-not-send-Haze-or-Karrick-or-Septa-or-Sari-or-Nig htstar-or-Miko-or-Josh-or-Annara-or-Nexus-to-do-yo ur-evil-bidding-because-it-makes-more-sense-to-hav e-them-and-not-me-because-_I_-am-needed-in-the-med-bay-so-why-pick-me-instead-o f…"

"Rosie! Stop! Ma _ears_!" Eclipt moaned, holding his head, "They're a _bleedin'_! Stop it!"

"Rose, please," I asked, "It won't take but ten seconds for you, then we'll know if we have to redirect our troops or not,"

She opened her mouth to speak but I pointed for her to go.

She gave a curt nod and she blurred, shooting out of the room at hyper-speed.

"Ah knew Ah picked the right one ta go," Eclipt smiled smugly.

"_You_ picked her?" I demanded, _"I_ was the one who…"

He grinned evilly.

"You evil little Halfling," I groaned, "You knew she'd answer to me."

"Tha' Ah did," he chuckled.

And I gave him a smack upside the head.

"Ah deserved tha' one," he mumbled, rubbing said head.

* * *

Jack POV

"It's beautiful," Amber breathed as she walked out of the Bridge, "And you _left_ this?"

"I didn't have a choice," Dusk replied wistfully.

"You're home now at least," I said.

"Yeah," Dusk sighed, "Home…still at war,"

"You'll get it to stop," Ben replied soothingly rubbing Dusk's wings and making her purr softly.

"Is that…?" Arcee asked.

"Iadail," Dad confirmed, "Capital city of Cybres, Dusk's birthplace,"

"I thought you said you've never been here before?" I asked him.

"Not in person," he admitted, "But the Dreamscape is a powerful thing, Dusk and I sparred within Iadail's walls. It is the reason Dusk knows how to fight not only as a Prime…but as an_ Ivorra_ as well."

"There's a difference?" Sean asked.

"_Big_ difference," Dusk muttered, "Let's just say…_Ivorras_ are more confusing than Primes,"

"That's a scary thought," I muttered.

Unfortunately, she heard me and elbowed me in the ribs…

_Hard._

"You have _got _to stop doing that!" I groaned.

"When you stop insulting me I will," she retorted.

"Let's get going to Iadail," Ben said, interrupting us before we _really_ got to blows.

"Yeah!" Miko cheered, "You never know…hey! Maybe we'll meet our counterparts!"

I stopped.

What _was_ my counterpart like? I mean, I knew he was more like a Halfling now than ever because of an experiment caused by Megatron's counterpart, but…

Other than that…I knew absolutely nothing about him.

"It'd be nice to get to know them," Raf nodded, "I mean, there'd be surprises at first but…"

"Um," Smokescreen interrupted, "Would _that_ count as a surprise?"

He pointed ahead of us…

Something was coming towards us…and fast.

Very fast.

"Autobots," Dad ordered, "Protect the humans at all costs. Dusk, Jack, prepare for battle,"

My sister and I nodded, both of us transforming. We all made a ring around our human friends and allies (and dog), protecting them from whatever this new threat was.

Suddenly, a slightly pinkish blur shot around us all, it started closing in around us, herding us towards the center of its ring…and that's when I heard it.

A very faint, very fast paced song ebbed from the wall.

This wasn't any force of nature…

This was a _Cybreian_. That was a _Sparksong_ I heard!

"You hear that?" I asked Dusk, who nodded.

"I even hear the Cybreian the song speaks," she growled.

A sharp smack pinged against my armor, making me yelp. It _hit_ me!

A smack here and there, a dented armor piece…Dad even got a slash mark.

Whoever this was…it seemed they favored this attack. They'd be a deadly force to reckon with on the battlefield.

Dad let out a low growl of pain and Dusk hissed.

"Ok, that's it I've had enough," she snarled.

Her spark plating opened, revealing her sparking lifesource…

And a blast of swelling music blared from it, the crescendo of her song.

The Cybreian was knocked off course by the sudden blast of music and tumbled through the dirt.

Dusk transformed back to human form, face obscured by our shadows.

The attacker got back up to their…feet?

It was a Cybreian…

But it was a _human_.

A _Halfling_.

The Halfling got up, brushing her hands on her jeans, and rubbing her dark head.

_"Sa-ter-nae-pechana!?"_ she demanded, her voice quick and lyrical.

Dusk raised an eyebrow.

_"Ta atara cae aquaina!"_ Dusk replied.

The brunette Halfling crossed her arms and spat off a round of Cybreian so quickly that I couldn't really hear it. All I heard was a light humming sound.

"What she say?" I asked.

"She's asking who we are," Dusk shrugged, "…more specifically…who am I and why do I have an _Ivorra_ Sparksong,"

"Can she speak English?" Miko asked.

"I can ask," Dusk said.

"I-can-speak-English-very-well-thank-you-very-much -it-was-my-first-language-so-I-should-be-able-to-s peak-it-very-very-very-well!" the Halfling snorted, flicking her chocolate colored braid off her shoulder.

"So what's your name?" Ben asked.

She gave a snort.

"My-name-is-Rosalina-Ferra-Luna-Ray-formerly-Noble -my-Cybreian-name-is-Moonracer-_Ivorra_," the Halfling, Rosalina, rattled off.

Dusk froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Noble…Noble was my mom's maiden name," Dusk breathed, "Rosalina…you wouldn't happen to know an Ivorynn Argenta Astria Noble, Silver Noble…would you?"

Rosalina looked at Dusk like she had asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Of-course-I-know-her!" Rosalina snorted, "I-mean-why-would-I-not-know-my-own-older-sister's -name-I-mean-that-would-be-horrible-horrible-horri ble-if-I-forgot-my-sister's-own-name-wouldn't-it-n ow!"

Dusk's breathing quickened…and she stepped into the light.

Rosalina's jaw dropped and she raised a trembling hand.

"It…it can't be!" she stuttered, speaking at a normal pace for once, "Wh-who…?"

"My name is Dusk Andromeda Starfighter Greyman," Dusk said, "I am Saëfaer _Ivorra_, Skyfyre _Ivorra_ and Prime. Daughter of Silver and Michael Greyman…I'm your niece,"

There was dead silence…

And Rosalina gave a high pitched shriek shooting to Dusk's side and nearly crushing my sister in an embrace…speaking in rapid-fire Cybreian the whole time.

Dusk returned the embrace, crying and also replying in Cybreian.

The two voices, Rosalina's trilling soprano and Dusk's warm contralto created a sweet harmony that eased my audios and processor.

"Just-you-wait-until-your-parents-see-you!"-Rosali na squealed in English, "They're-going-to-be-so-happy-and-your-siblings-ar e-going-to-be-happy-and-so-are-the-rest-of-the-Aut ari-nation-you're-alive-I-can't-believe-it-after-a ll-these-years-you're-alive-and-I-am-the-first-to- see-you-oh-Eclipt-Bryse-Hunter-Silver-and-Michael- are-going-to-be-so-_jealous_!-I-got-to-see-you-first!"

She then turned to everyone.

"Come-on-come-on-come-on!" she chirped, "Follow-me-I'll-try-to-move-as-slowly-as-possible- so-that-you-slowpokes-can-keep-up-so-that-we-can-a ll-get-to-Iadail-together-and-at-the-same-time-yes !"

I looked at Dad as we started to move towards the city…he didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was listening to Rosalina…" he started.

"Wait," I interrupted, "You _understand_ her?"

"She is obviously Blurr's Counterpart," he sighed, "In any case…I noticed she named only five of the Seven Halflings. Morgana is the sixth…"

"Who's the seventh?" I asked.

"Gabriella…Hunter's younger sister," Dad explained, "Tomosal's daughter,"

"Why didn't she mention her?"

"I don't know, Jack," Dad replied, "I simply do not know,"

I had a bad feeling about that.

**I...am tired. Senior year...not fun! Can't move! Have to work tomorrow...and Sunday :( Oh well. Next time, we'll get to see the family reunion...Dusk sees Michael for the "first" time and Silver for the first time in real life. Also...we find out why Gabbi wasn't mentioned.  
**

**...**

**Cybreian Translations:**

**_Sa ter nae pechana!?_: What was that for!?  
**

**_Ta atara cae aquaina!_: You attacked my friends!  
**

**...**

**Dusk's Sparksong: _Blackheart_- Two Steps from Hell**

**Rosie's Sparksong: _All the Kings Horses_- Two Steps from Hell**

**Eclipt's Sparksong: _Blizzard_- Two Steps from Hell**

**Michael's Sparksong: _Archangel_- City of the Fallen**

**I need help with Silver's Sparksong. It's a noble, sad, yet joyous song...I have yet to find one right for her. Little help please? **

**Song in title: _Good To Be Home _by Coco Jones (from _Let It Shine!_)  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Hope and Memory

**Dusk: *holds her head***

**Me: You ok?**

**Dusk: *glares* Aunt Rose, really?**

**Me: You deserve a little punishment.**

**Dusk: Who put you up to this?**

**Me: Well...his name rhymes with Match it.**

**Dusk: HATCHET! I HOPE YOU FUN FAST! *runs in search of Ratchet*  
**

**Me: I do _not_ want to be in his shoes. *sigh* I do not own _Transformers: Prime_...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres!**

Chapter 5

Hope and Memory

Eclipt POV

"Wait, Rosie, slow down!" Silver growled seemingly into the air, "I can't understand you when…Rosie…Rose! Calm down!"

My cousin winced putting her hand to her head.

"Agh, Rose you're going to short out my comm…_again_!" she snapped, "What?...the Six?...Why in the Abyss would I do that?...But! AGH! Fine! Just as long as you stop talking!...What? Oh, ok, love you too I guess?"

My cousin groaned sitting down on the marble steps, putting her head in her hands.

"Wha's wrong _this_ time?" I asked.

"Rosie says she wants me to gather the Six and meet her in the throne room in half an hour," Silver sighed.

"'alf an hour?" I asked, skeptically, "She'd be 'ere in less than a bat o' an eyelash from where she's at,"

"That's what's got me wondering…what's slowing her down?"

"Ah dunno,"

"Me neither…still," Silver stood, wings flaring slightly before folding once more, "Best do as she wants…Don't want her to talk my ear off…do we?"

"Ah sometimes think we should jus' drop 'er off at Morgana's camp and let her…"

"Talk your sister to death?" Silver finished.

"Aye!" I retorted, "Is there somethin' wrong with tha? Or we could send both 'er and Riley…or Rachael, or Rayla, or Rayford, all o' them would talk Morgana into submission,"

"You've suggested that before Eclipt…and my answer is the same," Silver growled.

I sighed. It was worth a shot.

"I don't want to subject _anyone_ to that torture," my cousin shuddered as she put a hand on my shoulder, "I know what she did to you. And trust me, if she did what she did to Gabbi to Michael, I would have killed her myself."

"Ya didna see it," I murmured, head down, "She…she killed 'er! She killed ma Gabriella!"

"I know what it's like to lose your other half, Eclipt," Silver said, squeezing my shoulder before she walked towards the doors, "Don't think that I don't. Now…you go get the boys, I'll go get my girls,"

"No problem," I shrugged.

* * *

Silver POV

I gently opened the door to my girls' room and…

"Take that!" a little seven year old voice chirruped, "An' that!"

I nearly laughed as my youngest chased one of her older sisters around the room with a tiny wooden stave.

Avalon, my little seven year old, giggled as her sister, Adrian, dramatically stood on top of little Avi's dress up chest.

"You'll never catch me alive Avalon Far-Seer!" Adrian cackled, "For I am Morgana! Dark Lady of the Sorun forces! I am invincible!"

Avalon then proceeded to whack Adrian across the knees with her stave.

"Ah!" Adrian squealed, "I've fallen! Curse you Avalon!"

Avi giggled and poked her sister.

"I see the light!" Adrian coughed, "Goodbye cold, cruel world!"

She let out a sigh and lay still.

"Adwian?" Avalon chirped softly, "You not dead,"

Adrian's stormy blue eyes flashed open.

"No!" she started and tackled her young sister.

"AH!" Avalon squealed, "Let go! Adwi! Let me go!"

"You know what happens to little Halflings who get captured?" Adrian asked sweetly.

Avalon shook her head violently, her tiny white wings tucking close to her body.

"They get…" Adrian started, "Tickle torture!"

Avalon squealed thrashing in her sister's grip. A soft laugh emerged from the corner and I saw my…eldest…standing there.

Dawn.

My looks, but her father's eyes…just like…

Just like her twin sister Dusk.

Dusk was older than Dawn, but that didn't really matter. The point was…I only had one of my identical twin girls and the other was missing in a parallel dimension!

The sad thing was…only Colbolt and Xavier knew about Dusk. Dawn and the younger children: Carter, Adrian, and Avalon…they didn't know. It was too hard to tell them that they had a missing sister.

Dawn noticed me and froze, her sisters noticed that she did and they both looked back, spotting me.

"Hi Mommy," Avalon chirped.

Avalon was still a sparkling, an older sparkling, mind you, but still a sparkling. She was starting to get a musical quality to her voice…but most of it came out as a sweet little chirp or squeak.

"Hi Sweetspark," I replied, "May I come in, girls?"

All three of them nodded and I stepped through the threshold.

"What's the matter Mom?" Adrian asked.

"Nothing," I said, "I just…your aunt wants us to come to the throne room, that ok with you three?"

"Are the…boys coming?" Dawn asked quietly.

Dawn was a very quiet child, always has been and more than likely always will be. That was one thing that she and Dusk did not share.

"Your aunt requested everyone to be there,"

"An' Daddy?" Avalon asked.

I closed my eyes.

"I don't know if he'll be able to come, Sweetie," I replied, picking her up and she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, "Daddy's still sleeping,"

"When will he wake up?" she asked.

"…I don't know Avi,"

And with that…the four of us made it to the throne room where Eclipt and my three sons: Xavier, Colbolt and Carter were waiting for us.

I sat Avalon down on her throne and adjusted her tiny silver circlet as her sisters joined her on their thrones. My sons followed suit.

There were nine thrones.

One for me, one for Michael, and one for each our children.

Only two thrones total remained empty.

Michael's…and Dusk's.

Michael had made up a story about the Lost Princessa of Cybres to tell to Avalon and of course, Avalon wanted to have a throne made for the Princessa…just in case she came back.

Michael didn't have the heart to tell Avalon that Dusk probably would never come back. Carter had told her it was just a made up story…

Avalon insisted it wasn't.

She told us she saw the Princessa coming back…and taking her place between Colbolt and Dawn. And that she looked exactly like Dawn…

Except for the face that she had golden wings, a strange symbol on her right shoulder…

And a crescent moon shaped scar over her left eye.

We had never described Dusk to anyone…and Avalon knew.

I talked to Mom about it and she said that it was probable that Avalon was a seer. A very, _very_ extremely rare trait in a Cybreian. Only one was like that since Prima herself.

And Avalon just _happened_ to be descended from her.

I honestly hope that Avalon is right.

I want to see my lost daughter…and I want to hold her tight.

* * *

Dusk POV

The city was _massive_. And I do mean that.

It was _way_ bigger than Iacon…and my aunt was Pit bent on showing us everything about the city.

She had just shown us the Crystal Garden of Iadail…

When two Autaris drove up, transforming as they did.

On was a slender, pitch black mech with a visor over his bright blue optics, the other was a black femme with pinkish highlights running down her arms, legs and chassis.

"What's up Rosie?" the mech asked, "Thought you were going to go have target practice with us right about now?"

My aunt gave a gasp.

"_Aturna-Nox!_" she rushed, "I-completely-forgot-I-am-so-so-so-so-sorry! Bad-Rosie-Bad! I-got-sidetracked-and-I-wanted-to-show-our-visitor s-Iadail-before-I-take-them-to-go-see-Silver-and-M ichael-and…"

"Rosie chill!" the femme said with an eerily familiar voice, "It's ok…maybe next time then?"

"If I may ask," Jack started, "Who are you two?"

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves," the mech laughed nervously, "I'm Blackhawk, this is my lovely bride Soundbreaker…we're friends of Rosie…very old friends,"

"We're part of the Seven," the femme, Soundbreaker, said, "An…"

"I thought the Seven were all _Ivorras_?" Ratchet asked.

"Healer?!" both Blackhawk and Soundbreaker cried incredulously.

"Dude!" Soundbreaker started, "You don't recognize us!? C'mon Healer…How can you forget your favorite rockstar!"

"Its not Healer," I said, causing both to turn towards me, optics wide.

"Silver?" Blackhawk asked tentatively.

I shook my head.

"My name is Dusk…I'm Silver's daughter,"

"Then that means…" Soundbreaker started, looking at Ratchet and then at Dad, "Aw man…it's the Hatchet's counterpart!"

"I guess some things are universal," Jack muttered, making me grin and Ratchet glare.

"Well, I guess even better intros are needed," Soundbreaker shrugged.

A blue glow lit about them both, just like when I transformed, and two humans stood in their place.

The first was an Asian man with blond tipped hair and black and amber specked eyes.

"Name's Josh," he smiled, "Josh Lansbury, not very Japanese, I know…I was adopted and brought into the States when I was little. I'm Nexus _Ivorra_'s Bearer."

The former femme was who got us though.

Also Japanese…the femme's black hair was streaked with blond and…pink…

She turned her amber gaze on us.

"Miko Tanikawa here," she smiled, "Annara _Ivorra's_ Bearer."

"DUDE!" Miko, our Miko or was it Team Prime's Miko…I'm so confused, shouted excitedly, "My counterpart's a Halfling!"

"You're Nakadai?" the other Miko grinned, "Sw-eet! Always wanted to meet you,"

"If-we're-done-with-introductions-can-we-get-this- show-on-the-road-and-get-to-Silver-before-said-sis ter-has-my-head-and-spark-if-I'm-late-because-I-fe el-that-she-won't-be-very-happy-with-any-of-us-if- we-we're-late-to-get-to-her-I'm-sure-that-she's-go t-the-Six-put-together-and-is-waiting-for-us-so-le t's-go-go-go-go!" Aunt Rose huffed.

Honestly…I was wanting to get a move on myself. I wanted to see my mom. Like now.

...

We finally made it into the palace…and my breath was stolen away. Silver and energa veined marble threaded throughout the walls and pillars and floors while the roof glittered with diamonds and sapphires and other precious gems.

Rose suddenly turned down a hallway…black as night.

"Aunt Rose?" I asked, and two points of shifting shades of blue light turned towards me, "Where are we?"

_"We-are-in-the-Hall-of-Ages,"_ she whispered softly and reverently in Cybreian, _"It-is-the-only-way-to-get-to-the-throne-room."_

_"Why is it so dark?"_ I asked back in Cybreian.

_"It-gets-lighter…remember-we-are-a-spiritual-race, "_

And all of a sudden…a light burst into being. Three circles, representing worlds, appeared on the wall…a ghostly, shining hand placed above them, like it was going to touch them.

Three glyphs marked the worlds.

Illumna, Earth, and Cybres.

As we walked, we saw that the three worlds were far from perfect…Illumna got so bad that it was renamed…Darksphere was its name now. There was little life there and what did live there was engineered to _kill_ anything and everything.

First Earth wasn't _as_ bad…but it was bad. The next picture of Earth showed water…just water. And a boat.

Cybres was good though. I was a little shocked to see both Prima and Moricrus standing with their mates like they were the best of friends…and then something dark got a hold of Moricrus and turned him evil. Like in my dream, he killed Centari and Seri…but Centari disappeared.

No one found his frame.

Years passed and the Autaris and Soruns came to Earth, their leaders: Tomosal, Starfighter, and Moranthi _Ivorra_ somehow became human by the Maker's will. Moranthi lived in Ireland, under the name Marcus Tracer, a good and kind man. He married Treasa Tracer and took her name.

And the first Halfling was born.

A baby girl named Morgana.

Tomosal became Thomas Ivorran, marrying Isabella Coraggiosi.

Hunter Ivorran was born next.

Then Moranthi had Eclipt.

And then Gabriella, daughter of Tomosal was born.

I was surprised at how little Starfighter was mentioned…until I came to a section of wall where the final three Halflings were born.

Starfighter became Star Renaldi, marrying Charles Noble…

And having Ivorynn (aka Silver), Bryse, and Rosalina.

I watched as the story played on, Mom being stolen and experimented on…finally finding her dad many years later, meeting her mom two years later, finding out about the Autaris that same year, finding out she _was_ an Autari, her _dying_ and coming back to life much like I did, fighting the Fallen's counterpart (which apparently was her own grandfather according to Rose) and offlining him and sustaining a nasty scar that went down her cheekbone to her collarbone…

The Halflings' stories went on for what seemed like ages. I saw Jack's counterpart first meeting my mom and the adventures they all had…

Surprisingly…I never saw the Base being destroyed.

I watched and saw the new return to Cybres, watched the battle between Prima and Moricrus as each took control of their Heirs (ones who were able take on their powers and roles)…my mom and her cousin Eclipt. Centari made an appearance and took control of Bryse, who apparently was an Heir _Ivorra_ and didn't even know it.

Bryse lost his right hand not long after he joined the battle. Moricrus cut it off by using Eclipt's frame to do it.

The three Heir _Ivorra_s then regained control of themselves and expelled Moricrus from Eclipt, sending him who knows where.

I watched as Cybres was rebuilt before my very eyes, watched as my dad continuously aged as well as the Seven Reborn. I watched him die in my Mom's arms…and then come back as a Halfling.

And then…Mom and Dad had me and three other kids.

And they gave me up.

I didn't look at the wall any more after that.

"We're-here-just-wait-here-for-a-moment-and-I'll-l et-Silver-know-that-we're-here-and-we'll-get-to-re unite-you-all-for-the-first-time-since-that-you're -here-now!" my aunt beamed before going out the door.

I looked back at my family.

"I'm not one for waiting," I shrugged and I pushed the door open, going in.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

* * *

Silver POV

"Well, you're back," I smiled as my younger sister walked through the door, "What did you…"

The door glided open…and there she stood.

"Look Mama!" Avalon chirped, "See! I told you!"

It was if time had stopped.

"Mom…" Dawn whispered, "She has my face,"

My breathing came quicker and quicker.

"What's going on?" Carter asked, looking at me, "Mom?"

I couldn't speak.

"She's back," Colbolt breathed, "She's alive!"

Yes, my little one…but my voice wouldn't work.

"This…this is impossible!" Adrian protested, "There are only six of us! And…"

There are Seven.

"Be silent," Xavier said as quietly as he could, his whip-like voice cutting through the air despite his efforts.

The room went dead quiet.

I got up off my throne and walked tentatively towards the girl standing in the doorway. She seemed as stunned as I was.

"Is it really you?" I breathed, my voice cracking as I raised a hand before pulling it back.

She grabbed my hand and held it to her scarred eye, rubbing it against her pale face.

"It…it's me…Mom…" and she broke into tears.

I held her close, rocking her back and forth as I cried.

My daughter, my Dusk, had come home.

I held her out at arms-length and smiled, turning towards her siblings.

"Come and say hello to Dusk," I said, "She…she's your lost sister,"

I turned to Dawn who was still motionless and staring at Dusk.

"She is your twin sister," I told her.

* * *

Dusk POV

I am home.

**Aw cutesy fluffy ending! Next chapter, Dusk meets her dad.  
**

**Dusk's Sparksong: _Blackheart_- Two Steps from Hell**

**Rosie's Sparksong: _All the Kings Horses_- Two Steps from Hell**

**Eclipt's Sparksong: _Blizzard_- Two Steps from Hell**

**Michael's Sparksong: _Archangel_- City of the Fallen**

**Silver's ****Sparksong**: _Atalaya- _City of the Fallen

**Xavier's ****Sparksong**:_ All Spark_- Steve Jablonsky  


**Colbolt's ****Sparksong**: _Protectors of the Earth_-Two Steps from Hell

**Dawn's ********Sparksong**: _Winterspell_- Two Steps From Hell

**Adrian's ********Sparksong**:_ Eye of the Beholder-_ City of the Fallen

**Carter's ********Sparksong**: _Heart of Courage-_Two Steps from Hell

**Avalon's ********Sparksong**: _Breathe_- Two Steps from Hell

**Song in title: _Hope and Memory_-Howard Shore  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Hello, My Name Is

**Dusk: Finally you get this up.  
**

**Me: Hey, blame it on school. Senior year is tough.  
**

**Dusk: Yeah, well, suck it up.  
**

**Me: *Sticks tongue out*  
**

**Dusk: Reeealll mature, Elhini. Real mature.  
**

**Me: *sigh* There is no reasoning with you is there? I do not own _Transformers: Prime_...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 6

Hello, My Name Is

Dawn POV

Mom held out her hand to us, beckoning us towards the girl with _my_ face.

"Come and say hello to Dusk," she said, "She…she's your lost sister,"

She turned to me. I didn't move, still staring at the girl.

"She is your twin sister," Mom finished.

What!? No!

That's not possible…I was an only child…just like Avalon. I had no twin. It wasn't _possible_! How could I not know!?

"I have a twin?" the new girl, Dusk, asked incredulously, "Who's older?"

"You," Mom said, "Dawn's younger by a minute."

"You stole my face," I murmured, looking at her.

"I had it first, sister dear," Dusk returned.

I frowned.

She _did_ look like me…except the fact that her wings were gold while mine were silver, she had a mark on her right arm that looked like a face, and she had a scar that slashed over her left eye…just like Mom's slashed down her cheek.

"Technically you both stole my face," Mom smiled.

"Am I seeing _double_?" a familiar voice asked from the hall.

"Uncle Jack?" Carter asked.

The new person _did_ look like our Uncle Jack. Well, technically, Jack wasn't our Uncle…just like Eclipt wasn't. Not really. But we all saw Jack Wheeler so much that he became one of the family, earning him the nickname of Uncle Jack.

_This_ Jack…he was different.

For one, he didn't have the blond tips in his bangs like our Jack did…and his eyes didn't glow, not like any Cybreian or Halfling's eyes anyway.

This wasn't our Jack.

"Uncle?" the other Jack asked, "I'm afraid…"

"You're Jack _Darby_, aren't you," Colbolt asked.

The other Jack nodded, "And you are…?"

"That's what I was wondering," Dusk shrugged, "You look familiar…have we met?"

Col chuckled.

"Well…I guess you wouldn't remember the day you met the Prime…huh?" he asked.

Dusk's eyes went wide.

"You!" she nearly shouted, "You're the kid that stood outside the School the day Screamer snatched me!"

Col grinned, "Yep, that's me! Name's Colbolt by the way but you can call me Col, everyone does, 'cept Mom…I'm your older brother."

Xavier gave a soft cough…well, soft for him.

"And that is…?" Dusk asked.

"My twin, and the eldest of all of us seven," Col explained, "Xavier, but we call him X for short…he's not real fond of Xavier, he'll let Mom and Dad call him that, but that's it. Well, except for Gram and Tomosal."

Dusk raised an eyebrow.

"And he's not telling us this _why_?" she demanded.

"X has a…unique…gift," Col said, "His voice has a cutting tone…a whisper is…"

"Like a crack of a whip," Xavier finished in his version of a whisper.

Dusk winced slightly.

"No kidding," she muttered, "But why?"

"It's his gift," Carter shrugged, "You've heard the expression 'truth is a double edged sword'?"

Dusk nodded.

"All, seven now, of us are embodiments of the seven pillars of the _Ivorra_ clan," Adrian said, "X is Truth, Col is Courage, Dawn is Peace, Carter is Justice, I'm Integrity, Avalon is Love,"

"Then what does that make me then?" Dusk asked.

"I'm still not convinced she's my twin," I mumbled.

"Quit being a big meanie Dawn!" Avalon whirred, bouncing up to Dusk and tugging on the girl's navy blue tank top, "My name Avalon…I'm seven!"

She held up six fingers I noted.

Avalon's soft, silver-blue gaze locked onto the sapphire one of Dusk.

"You Sacr…Sack…Mommy?" Avalon asked, turning to Mom, "What that big word again?"

Mom gave a soft smile.

"What Avalon means to say is…you are the last pillar, Dusk," she said, "You are possibly the most difficult of the pillars to earn,"

"And that is?" Dusk asked.

"You're Sacrifice,"

Dusk gave a slight wince and I saw her hand twitch upwards before settling back down at her side.

Hmm…something wasn't right.

"Jack Darby," Mom started, turning around to face the other Jack, "Would you mind bringing the others in your group in? I would like to see them, especially your parents,"

The other Jack blushed slightly and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the doors opened…and in came a bunch of mechs, femmes, humans…Prima's Feathers there was even a dog!

One of the femmes looked like Mom's femme form, minus the _Ivorra_ finials, she was shorter than Mom's form and also had pink where Mom's armor turned silver.

There was a mech I could have _sworn_ was Healer…but he had that strange symbol on his armor…just like Dusk did.

He gave a bow to Mom.

"It's good to see you again Milady," he said.

Mom gave him a nod.

"The last time I saw you, Ratchet," Mom replied, "Was when you were taking Dusk from Iadail palace to your own world,"

Ratchet…I guess…bowed his helm slightly.

"You saved her life and for that I thank you," Mom finished, causing the mech to smile slightly.

Mom then turned to a mech that looked like Karrick…but the armor color was reversed, a _green_ Nightiron, a mech that looked like Alani, a blue and gold Haze, and two other mechs I couldn't identify.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus and Jolt…I suppose?" Mom asked.

The mechs all nodded.

"Again, thank you for keeping my eldest daughter safe," Mom smiled, looking fondly at my 'twin'.

They all either gave a slight smile, bowed their helm, or voiced a no problem.

She then turned to this _massive_ mech that reminded me somewhat of Tomosal…just…not as buffed up, the femme that looked like Mom, and a red version of the femme…only a little older. The more I looked at the red femme…the more I was reminded of Isabella, Tomosal's sparkmate, his wife.

"Optimus Prime, Arcee, and Elita One," Mom said formally, "You three…I honestly have no words that can describe what I'm feeling. Gratitude foremost among them,"

She turned to look at…Arcee I think.

"You were there for her," Mom smiled, "I am grateful that she at least had my Counterpart to watch over her once she became reunited with you all,"

Say WHAT!?

The blue femme was Mom's counterpart!?

"Moricrus take me now," Carter murmured.

"MOMMY!" Avalon squealed, "CARTER USED A BAD WORD!"

"Tattletale!" Carter retorted, glaring at Avalon.

Avalon did what any seven year old would do.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I am surrounded by children," I muttered.

"I know the feeling," Dusk groaned, "Is it like this _all_ the time?"

"You have no idea," Col sighed.

"It is Colbolt you need to worry about," X laughed, his voice cutting through the air, "_He_ by far is the most immature!"

"Hey!" said brother protested, causing us to laugh.

* * *

Ben POV

Dusk's Mom had turned to us humans…and Sirius…while the siblings fought verbally and playfully.

"You all have played a key part in protecting my daughter," Silver said, "I…in all my years of life…I finally have nothing to say,"

We all looked at each other and then at the High Queen.

"We know what you mean," we all said.

Silver gave a grateful smile and then turned to me.

"Benjamin Castora," she started, slightly frowning.

Uh oh. She looked like Dusk when she was not too happy about something.

"You wanted to ask my daughter for her hand?" Silver asked.

"Um…yes?" I barely squeaked out.

That silver-blue gaze pinned you down under an x-ray like stare. It was _exactly_ like Dusk's! It was very scary.

"There are a few things I want to make clear," Silver growled.

I gulped.

"Do you truly love her?" Silver demanded.

Huh?

Silver repeated herself.

"With all of my heart," I finally answered.

She didn't look satisfied.

"I'd go to the edge of time for her," I continued, "Wherever she goes…I won't be far behind. In fact…I'll be right by her side!"

Silver gave a bright smile.

Looks like Dusk got that from her too.

"Congratulations, my son, you've passed my test," the silver and white winged Halfling smiled.

"It was a test!?" I demanded.

Silver gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I have to make sure my daughters are protected…don't I?" she chuckled.

Yeah…to bad abou…

I stopped.

If Dusk could read minds…what said Silver couldn't?

I kept my thoughts away from Dusk's condition.

I didn't want a Dusk-sized meltdown on my hands.

I just simply nodded.

"Of course…" Silver continued, "You have to pass Michael's test,"

"M-Michael?" I asked, "Who's Michael?

Although…I had a pretty good idea who that was.

"Dusk's father of course," Silver smiled.

Uh oh. The famous 'Dad meets boyfriend' scenario.

Silver noticed my face went white and gave a smirk that was eerily like Dusk's.

"Michael doesn't bite…much," she added.

Why do I not like that idea?

* * *

Dusk POV

Mom introduced everyone to well everyone and apparently scared Ben out of his wits. I had only turned around for a second and Ben was white as a ghost.

"So what's his relation to you?" my twin asked.

"Ben?" I asked as she nodded, "He's my boyfriend…"

"Are you sure it's not something more?" my copper-haired younger sister…Adrian I think…asked.

"Um…well it's…kinda complicated…" I sputtered, blushing.

"He asked you the big question didn't he!" Adrian breathed, storm blue eyes lighting up.

I gave short nod and my brothers all groaned.

"Don't you hate it when a man goes and throws his life away for some girl?" Carter asked.

Adrian promptly smacked him upside the head with a storm-grey wing.

"He proposed to our sister…be happy for them!" she reprimanded.

Carter rubbed his head and glared at his twin.

"Wha's pre…prepo…" Avalon started, trying to get her tongue around the word.

"Proposed," I said, kneeling down to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "It means…"

I thought hard, how to explain this to her…oh!

"It means Ben and I are going to be a mommy and daddy soon," I finally said.

Avalon's eyes went huge and she placed a hand to my midsection.

"I'm gonna have a niece?" she asked innocently.

"Nonono," I said quickly, "I'm not having a baby…I have to get married first,"

"Why you not just say _that_!?" Avalon demanded, throwing her tiny hands up into the air.

I facepalmed, "You could have _told _me she understood what being married was,"

"You never asked," Dawn snickered.

I turned to glare at her.

She gave me a smug smile and Mom turned to us.

"Alright everyone," Mom said, "It's getting late, we're going to have an interesting day tomorrow,"

She put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's time to show Cybres that our long lost daughter has returned home," she smiled.

She turned to a dark-haired man that I had never seen before.

"Eclipt," Mom started, "Can you show our guests to their rooms?"

_Eclipt!?_ Moranthi's _son_? Here!?

_"He's no Sorun,"_ Mom assured me, _"He defected a long, long time ago. He's one of us,"_

"Ah can 'ear ya, ya know," the dark-haired Halfling huffed with a very heavy Irish brogue, "Ah speak Cybreian jus' as well as ya do,"

"Isn't he Morgana's…?" I started.

"Ah'm her brotha, aye," Eclipt growled softly, "Though, Ah'm na _proud_ o' tha fact,"

"Ok, I get it," I nodded, "You and Morgana…not a good mix."

"An' don't ya forget it!" Eclipt replied with a smug grin.

He turned to my adoptive family.

"C'mon, let's go!" he smiled warmly, "Ah'll show ya ta yer rooms,"

"Dawn," Mom said, "Why don't you take Dusk to her room?"

"But there isn't another," my twin protested.

Mom shot her a look.

"Don't question me, Dawn, there is a new room," she insisted, "Remember what I can do,"

"I'll show 'er Mama!" Avalon chirped.

"I want Dawn to do it Sweetspark,"

"But…!" both Avalon and Dawn protested.

"No buts," Mom said with finality.

Dawn bowed her head.

"Fine," she grumbled, "C'mon,"

And all seven of us went into a hallway…opposite of which my adopted family went.

* * *

Silver POV

Optimus stopped and looked at me as everyone else followed Eclipt or Dawn.

"Is there something you wanted to know, Optimus Prime?" I asked softly.

"I only wished to know…there were seven Halflings…weren't there?" he asked.

I nodded sadly, "Only six remain,"

"What happened to Gabriella?"

I flinched and closed my eyes.

"Just know…" I started, "Morgana's blade is poison,"

Optimus cocked his helm, not understanding.

"Gabriella is, was, a brave Halfling," I said, "She…she and Eclipt were captured on the battlefield years ago. Both were tortured for information but neither would crack. Morgana then attempted to turn Eclipt to the Sorun cause.

"Eclipt refused and Morgana found that she'd never get anything out of them…while the other was alive."

I shook my head, "She brought them out on the battlefield and made us…sh-she made us watch as she r-rammed her bl-blade into…into Gabbi's spark…and then her midsection…and then…"

I started crying.

What she did to Gabbi was too gruesome to recount, but I saw it clear as day.

"Eclipt…he's become more ruthless since Gabriella died, we've had to restrain him every time he sees Morgana but even that rarely works," I finished.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss," the Prime nodded, "I have met Gabriella only once, and she was dear to me just as she was to my counterpart."

"Tomosal still won't talk," I replied, biting my lip, "Seven almost eight years and we still can't get him to say a word. It happened almost three days after they both came back from Second Earth from talking to you,"

"What of Michael?" he then asked, "I overheard you talking to Ben about him,"

"Michael is in the Medbay," I said, "Morgana got him good in the side…he's…he's in a coma. We…we can't get him to wake up,"

"Why not have Dusk go and see him?" Optimus asked, "Surely that might get him to wake,"

"She'd be heartbroken if she saw what happened," I answered, "I…"

I let out a sigh.

"It's late, why don't we all get some rest," I muttered, "We'll have to take this back up when the sun comes back up,"

"Agreed,"

The Prime's footsteps echoed as he went out of the hall and I in turn walked down another.

A few minutes later, I walked into another room. Talos _Ivorra _and Cody, our resident medics all greeted me as I walked to one of the berths.

"How is he?" I asked as I looked at the occupant.

"He is still in a comatose state, Lady Silver," Talos replied, "There has been no change,"

"With the way injuries are going…" Cody muttered, "We won't have enough to keep him still going,"

"You mean…he might die?" I asked, voice pitching up at the end.

"Unless we can find a way to get him awake," Cody nodded, "I'm sure we will though!"

"I hope you're right," I muttered, turning my gaze from the human turned Halfling and the Original Seven member.

I gently brushed a soft, golden curl from my sleeping husband's face.

Even like this, he didn't look relaxed.

I gave a light kiss on his forehead.

"She came home," I murmured into his forehead, "Dusk came back to us after all these years,"

I could have sworn I saw a faint smile appear on his lips…but when I looked…

There was nothing.

Optimus' words rang in my mind…

Tomorrow. Tomorrow Dusk would see her father.

And he, hopefully, will wake to see her.

**Ok, the _next_ chapter Dusk meets Michael. Oh...and we meet a counterpart...maybe two! Any guesses who they may be? Dawn isn't being cold for no reason. I mean, would you be a little suspicious if someone walked up and said you were their twin sister? These kids have been through war, even little Avalon...think _Con Job_...that's what they're afraid of.**

**Oh, and if I don't update in a while...it's because of school (bleh) Well...until next time!  
**

**Dusk's Sparksong: _Blackheart_- Two Steps from Hell**

**Rosie's Sparksong: _All the Kings Horses_- Two Steps from Hell**

**Eclipt's Sparksong: _Blizzard_- Two Steps from Hell**

**Michael's Sparksong: _Archangel_- City of the Fallen**

**Silver's ****Sparksong**: _Atalaya- _City of the Fallen

**Xavier's ****Sparksong**:_ All Spark_- Steve Jablonsky  


**Colbolt's ****Sparksong**: _Protectors of the Earth_-Two Steps from Hell

**Dawn's ********Sparksong**: _Winterspell_- Two Steps From Hell

**Adrian's ********Sparksong**:_ Eye of the Beholder-_ City of the Fallen

**Carter's ********Sparksong**: _Heart of Courage-_Two Steps from Hell

**Avalon's ********Sparksong**: _Breathe_- Two Steps from Hell

**Song in title: _Hello, My Name Is_-Matthew West  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Comatose

**Dusk: URRGH! When am I gonna meet Dad already!?**

**Me: Patience, Grasshopper, you'll see! I promise. I do not own _Transformers: Prime_...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 7

Comatose

Dusk POV

Sunlight streamed through the windows and into my eyes. I got up and stretched, extending my wings to their full length.

I gave a yawn.

Wow, what a dream. I mean, I actually didn't want to wake up from that. I mean, going home for the first time in like…ever…was a nice dream.

I wish it wasn't ov…

My eyes blinked several times.

This wasn't Cybertron. This…

I looked up and saw the vaulted ceiling, carved with moons, stars, suns, planets…inlaid with sapphires and silver and diamonds…

I looked at my bed. Not berth or cot…an actual _bed_.

I touched the pillars, feeling the smooth wood beneath my fingers.

"It wasn't a dream," I whispered a smile splitting my lips, "I'm actually here on Cybres!"

And then a horrible thought happened.

"What if I'm dreaming now?" I asked myself.

I smacked my arm, wincing at the pain.

Nope, still in the room.

"So…I'm not dreaming," I laughed, getting up, "I'm really here!"

I took a better look at my room, vaguely remembering Dawn showing me around it. I mean, it was nothing compared to the throne room, but it was _huge_!

And it was mine!

All _mine_!

I walked over to the closet…I think.

"Let's see what's behind door number one!" I chuckled, pulling the dark, wood doors open on their oiled hinges.

It was a closet all right. There wasn't much in it, but there was some of my clothes in there, hanging neatly up on a hanger.

I took a look at a note on the hanger and picked it up.

_"Didn't know how much you had grown, so we had your clothes washed from yesterday, I mean, not me but your mom had them washed…Anyway! You don't know me, but I know of you. Met your twin, and if she's anything like you, I'm sure we'll get along. Come meet me out on the palace lawn. You can bring your friends if you like, might as well get to meet them, right? Hope to see you soon!_

_-J"_

I closed an eye. Who was 'J'? Obviously he was a guy, but who? Had nice handwriting for a boy, well, compared to Sean's untidy scrawl and Ben's doctor handwriting anyway…

I immediately got dressed and I felt something was wrong. Where were Sunscorcher and Taulmaril?!

A light knock at the door caught my attention.

"Come in, I'm decent," I answered.

The door creaked open and two brilliant blue eyes peeked through, followed by an ash blond head.

It was a young man…no, not a man. As soon as he came in, I realized that the person in front of me…

It was a human Autari.

His eyes…Primus, I knew them from somewhere…It's on the tip of my tongue…

"Sorry to bother you, Lady Dusk," the Autari said sheepishly, knocking me out of my thoughts, "I um…I thought you might want these. Had Shadowsteel work on them a bit…since he made the bow for you,"

He presented Sunscorcher and Taulmaril to me.

"Thanks um…?" I started as I took my weapons.

"Sideslash!" another voice called from outside, making the Autari jump.

Another one came in, not much older than Sideslash here.

"Haze!" Sideslash groaned, "C'mon, I was just giving her the weapons back! Silver told me I could,"

"Yeah, but you're supposed to be getting ready to head to the front lines!"

"So are you!"

"I'm confused," I admitted.

"Sorry 'bout that," the one called Haze said, "Name's Haze…my counterpart is…I think you call him Smokescreen?"

"That makes sense now," I nodded, "Same eyes and face shape,"

Haze gave a light, cocky grin.

"Well, sorry to bother you, but we've got to get going," Haze shrugged, grabbing Sideslash by the arm and starting to drag him out, he then turned to the unfortunate Autari and hissed out, "If we don't get down to the Bridge in two minutes, Shadowsteel will have our _sparks_!"

"Shadowsteel is Ironhide's counterpart…right?" I asked.

Sideslash nodded, "Loves sparklings and younglings and is oh so kind to them oh yes…but he's a regular cranky mother hen when he doesn't get out on the battlefield in time,"

I cracked a smile. This guy reminded me of 'Sides. A _lot_ like 'Sides.

"But…" Sideslash pouted, "I happen to like my arms and legs attached to my torso…so we better go,"

"Why don't I come with you?" I asked, "I have to go to the palace lawn anyway, that's on the way…right?"

Haze shot Sideslash a glare as the latter nodded.

"Then let's go!" I smiled, shouldering my quiver.

…..

The trip down to the lawn was uneventful for the most part. Well, Sideslash did tell some stories about some pranks that he and 'Bee's counterpart, Karrick, pulled. I found out a lot about the Autari's that made up our Team Prime.

Tomosal and Starfighter, my great uncle and grandmother co-lead, serving as Dad…er…Optimus' spot.

Mom was second in command, much like 'Cee was before Magnus showed up. She and Jack's counterpart didn't exactly get along either when they first met.

Rosie and Healer were the medics, Rosie studying under Healer and her smaller hands working better on both human patients and within the smaller spaces on an Autari.

Karrick, Haze, and my uncle Bryse served as the scouting team, much like 'Bee and Smokey. Only problem…Karrick still couldn't speak. So 'Bee one upped him there.

Eclipt was a loner, but he stayed on the Base much of the time, only really coming out when there was a battle.

Alani was the drifter, Wheeljack's counterpart…kinda explains everything.

Nightiron was Shadowsteel's son and Bulkhead's counterpart.

Gabriella was the last Halfling on the original team. Haze told me that she died in Eclipt's arms on the battlefield after Morgana brutally hacked into her. Basically stabbing every vital part in Tomosal's daughter's body.

The two Autaris still had not gone to mech form. They had explained to me that it was a gift given to every Cybreian, that they were able to switch between human and Cybreian form ever since an experiment gone wrong in a Sorun lab. Only the Halflings were unaffected seeing as they could do it instinctively.

What I noticed though…was that Sideslash had some nasty looking scarring on his body. I knew from experience that one didn't live through those kind of scars.

There was something odd about him, but once again, I couldn't place it.

"Sideslash?" I asked.

He looked at me, blue eyes curious.

"Did you happen to…well I saw your scars," I admitted, noticing that he instinctively put a hand to his spark, "Did you…did you die once?"

"Oh look!" he suddenly announced, ignoring me, "there's the lawn an…"

"HAZE! SIDESLASH!" a booming voice roared, "GET YOUR LAZY AFTS TO THE BRIDGE BEFORE I DRAG YOU BOTH OVER THERE MYSELF!"

Both Autaris froze and slowly turned around…I did too and I honestly, _honestly_ expected to see Ironhide in his nightmare black glory.

I was very close.

The mech _looked_ like 'Hide…but there was a subtle blue tint to his armor instead of the nightmarish, pitch black.

Shadowsteel.

"W-we were just on our w-way s-sir!" Haze squeaked as both Autaris took off running towards the waiting crowd, both of them transforming as they did. Haze looked like Smokey did before the new paintjob, Sideslash turned out to be a brilliant silver mech…

With wheels for pedes.

I shook my head, I'm still too close to _his_ death.

"Sorry about that," Shadowsteel growled, turning his azure gaze on me, "Those two are always goofing off in some way. I trust you were not bothered Lady Evenstar?"

"Evenstar?" I asked.

"Your title among our people," Shadowsteel explained, "When you arrived, it…it just lit back up. It hadn't done that since you were taken from Cybres,"

"Sorry for asking but…didn't you die?" I asked, "Mom said you were killed by Senarin…"

"And she tells the truth, most of our forces were resurrected when Cybres was relit years ago by Silver's final return," Shadowsteel said, "But, I will have to answer your questions later. My troops…it seems I have to whip them into shape before I head to the front lines,"

"Good luck with that," I nodded, making him give a small grin.

And he went off. Yelling at his troops to get into line and behave themselves or they're gonna wish Moricrus was after them.

"Something's…never change," I sighed, shaking my head.

"LOOK OUT!" a familiar voice shouted.

I whipped around and saw something hurtling towards me.

Instinct took over and my hand snatched whatever it was out of the air easily.

It was a round disk…with a glowing white band around the outside. Like the Disks in _Tron: Legacy_!

A dark haired young man ran up to me.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly, "Raf throws hard,"

I looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Jack!?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, "And wh…"

He stopped, a bright smile on his face.

"You're Dusk aren't you?" he asked.

And that's when I noticed the details that set him apart from my adopted brother.

His bangs were tipped with silver-blond, eyes seemed to glow slightly at all times…

"And you're Jack Wheeler, right?" I asked back.

He grinned, and nodded.

"Jack!" another familiar voice cried as a teen, who could have passed for Raf except with slight gold highlights, ran up, "Wha…oh,"

"Rafael Cortez…this is Dusk," Jack Wheeler explained, "The Missing one,"

The boy's _blue_ eyes went wide.

Well…this is strange.

"Dusk!" another voice yelled.

And it just got stranger.

My Jack, my brother came running up with Miko and our Raf in tow.

"What the…" my brother started.

"You must be Jack Darby, right?" Wheeler asked, as Jack nodded slowly, "I'm Jack Wheeler…I'm your counterpart I guess,"

Wheeler held out his hand and Jack looked at it. And my mind instantly flashed back to when Kal made a visit.

Aw, scrap. This…this is not good. Not good at all.

Jack took Wheeler's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you,"

"Jack, please don…wait," I stopped, "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

He shrugged.

"I learned my lesson from Kal," he admitted.

Oh. Well…that's good.

"Check it out Raf!" Miko started, as both counterparts looked at her, "It's another you! Only…he looks a little older,"

"We're ahead in the timeline," Raf Cortez admitted, "So I'm older,"

"How old are you exactly?" our Raf asked.

The two counterparts frowned.

"Well…I'm about 136," Cortez started, "That'd make Jack about 139?"

"Close," Wheeler said, "My birthday was a few weeks ago…its 140 now,"

"So that means you guys are Halflings?" Raf asked, "How long do you guys live!?"

"I guess…Silver's 146 almost 147, so I guess we live about as long as the Autaris themselves do," Wheeler shrugged.

"Go on, Raf," Miko urged, "Shake hands with your counterpart! I missed Jack's…I want to get a picture of yours!"

Raf gave a sigh as his blue-eyed counterpart gave a shrug.

"Guess some things are universal?" he asked.

Raf shook his head.

"You have no idea," he sighed as both of them gripped hand.

Miko snapped a picture…I heard a harsh zap, and both Rafs each gave a yelp.

"You shocked me!" both cried, then started laughing.

"You ok, Raf?" I asked.

"We're fine," Raf said, shaking his little hand, "Sure hurt though,"

"Well, looks like you're not trying to kill each other," I heard Mom's voice from behind us.

"Oh um…hi Mom," I started, "We just kinda…"

"Dusk came down here after reading my note," Wheeler explained, "Well…I think that's why…"

"You're J?" I asked.

"If I would have put my full name you would have thought it was your Jack," Wheeler shrugged.

"I still would've come," I huffed.

"I bet you would have," Mom said, breaking up the minor disagreement, "Dusk…I want you to come with me,"

"Can they come too?" I asked, looking at my adopted brother and my two friends.

"You all can come, seeing as we have everyone else there," Mom smiled, "Come on, follow me,"

* * *

Jack POV

"Where do you think we're going?" I asked as we followed Silver into the palace.

My sister shrugged.

"Dunno, but it can't be bad," she answered.

"It's not bad," Silver said, "It's just…there's someone I want you to meet, Sweetspark,"

"Speaking of meeting people…" Dusk muttered, "When am I gonna meet Dad?"

Silver stopped by a door and looked back at us sadly.

"Soon," she replied, opening the door and walking in, "Very soon."

I looked around the room we were in, and unless I was mistaken…we were in a Medbay.

My parents and the rest of our little family were gathered around a berth.

A young man lay on it.

He didn't look much older than Silver…early to mid-twenties I'd say. But on Cybres…he could easily be a thousand years old and we wouldn't know.

As we got closer…I got a better look at him.

He had wavy, on borderline of curly, honey blond hair, fair skin, not as pale as Dusk or Silver but near that, a strong jaw, well-toned build, like he had worked hard labor every day of his life, but he was as slender as Dusk. He was about the same height as Silver, which was close to 7 foot. I guess Halflings are naturally tall.

It was obvious that _that_ was what he was. A Halfling or at least a Cybreian. His slightly curved ears showed me that. Just like Dusk's and Silver's and the rest of the Cybreians I've seen. Even mine and Raf's counterparts.

The man on the table also had wings.

Primarily white, but each feather had a metallic, gold rim. Silver's were similar, only hers were rimmed with silver instead of gold.

And they were _massive_. Easily dwarfing Dusk's wingspan and barely passing Silver's as well.

"Who is this?" I asked.

Silver didn't reply, she put a trembling hand on the unconscious man's shoulder and looked at Dusk.

Dusk's eyes widened and that's when I got it.

This was Faeranar _Ivorra_. Firesword _Ivorra_. Michael Greyman.

"He's Dusk's father," Silver murmured, "My husband, Michael,"

* * *

Dusk POV

I looked at the man, my _father_, on the berth. He didn't look at ease, like many sleepers did.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Michael was leading the front lines when Morgana engaged him," Mom said sadly, "He should have pulled back, but he didn't. Morgana ran him through the side, Healer said she missed anything vital, but he sent Michael back here to get some tests done…just in case.

"He was fine…for a few hours," Mom murmured, "I found him lying on the floor in our bedroom, unconscious. Morgana poisons her blade, sometimes with venom from some beast, sometimes with her own nightmare, coma causing toxin,"

"It was the coma stuff this time," I nodded, "And you haven't got him to wake up?"

"He refuses," Mom sighed, "We've tried everything…well…_almost_ everything,"

"You want me to try," I started, "Don't you,"

"With the way our supplies are, Talos says we won't have enough to…to keep him alive," Mom stuttered, tears starting to fall, "I've lost him once…I can't do that again, I'll go crazy if he dies,"

I put a hand on Mom's shoulder.

"I'll try," I whispered.

* * *

Authoress POV

Everyone stood back and let Dusk get close to her father.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Anything might wake him," Silver said, "You can talk to him if you want,"

Dusk bit her lip, nodding nervously.

"Um…hi…it's me, Dusk," the girl murmured softly, "I came home,"

Nothing, the comatose King remained still.

She looked back at her family, they all motioned for her to continue.

Dusk gave a sigh.

"We're worried about you," she whispered, "Can you…can you come back? Please?"

Silence.

"I can't do this," Dusk cried.

"Yes you can," Optimus urged, "I know you can, Dusk,"

The Halfling looked at her sleeping father's face, a tear rolled down her own cheek.

"I know you had me leave for a good reason," Dusk said through gritted teeth, "But I'm back now and I want to see you! I want to see you look at me! I want…I want you! Please come back to me! Mom says that they'll pull the plug on you if you don't wake up and soon!"

She lunged forwards, burying her head in her father's chest.

"I don't want to lose you, not after I just found you!" she sobbed, tears staining her father's shirt, "Please. I need you…Daddy,"

There was complete and utter silence in the room. Dusk sat up and wiped her tears away…but they still came on fast.

Sideswipe's pendant had come loose of its normal spot, dangling in the space between father and daughter.

A tear hit the dangling piece of metal…

And it sparked blue.

The tear rolled off the pendant and down…down onto Michael's chest.

Unknown to anyone…the tear disappeared in a flicker of sparks.

Suddenly, a soft beat flickered through the air, Dusk's head shot up.

"That's Michael's Sparksong," Silver murmured as the beat began getting louder and louder.

A second sound joined the beat, then a third, getting louder and louder with each second.

"It hasn't been heard since he fell comatose," Silver breathed.

"C'mon, Dad…wake up," Dusk whispered as a chorus joined in the song.

The song throbbed and pulsed through the air…and it stopped.

Right as two, sapphire blue eyes blinked open.

Michael took a deep breath and sat up, slowly. The High King looked around at the unfamiliar faces…until he saw Silver. A brilliant, warm smile graced his face.

Silver came forwards and embraced her husband.

"Thank you," Michael murmured, "You got me out of that place,"

"It…it wasn't me," Silver replied, looking at her daughter.

Michael's sapphire gaze met one of equal hue.

"Hi…Dad," Dusk started, sheepishly.

Michael's eyes widened in shock.

"D-Dusk?" he breathed, "You…you're still alive,"

"Barely," Dusk muttered.

"Did it happen?" Michael asked, "Did you…"

He stopped, looking at Silver, who looking at him with a look of utter confusion.

"What do you mean 'did it happen?'" Silver asked.

"Mom…don't be mad at Dad," Dusk pleaded, "He knew you wouldn't handle it well,"

"Handle _what_!?" Silver demanded.

Dusk opened her mouth to answer…

When another Sparkattack hit her.

And it hit hard.

**Ok, maybe I lied about just two counterparts. But I did make good of my promise to wake Michael up at least! :) And Silver knows...well, she's gonna know. We'll probably start off with Dusk waking back up. Oh! And just to let you guys know, each time Dusk has a little episode like that, the glyphs that tattoo her arms and upper body inch up her neck. When the end comes...it'll reach all the way up to her scar.**

**Oh, and if I don't update in a while...it's because of school (bleh) Well...until next time!  
**

**Dusk's Sparksong: _Blackheart_- Two Steps from Hell**

**Rosie's Sparksong: _All the Kings Horses_- Two Steps from Hell**

**Eclipt's Sparksong: _Blizzard_- Two Steps from Hell**

**Michael's Sparksong: _Archangel_- City of the Fallen**

**Silver's ****Sparksong**: _Atalaya- _City of the Fallen

**Xavier's ****Sparksong**:_ All Spark_- Steve Jablonsky  


**Colbolt's ****Sparksong**: _Protectors of the Earth_-Two Steps from Hell

**Dawn's ********Sparksong**: _Winterspell_- Two Steps From Hell

**Adrian's ********Sparksong**:_ Eye of the Beholder-_ City of the Fallen

**Carter's ********Sparksong**: _Heart of Courage-_Two Steps from Hell

**Avalon's ********Sparksong**: _Breathe_- Two Steps from Hell

**Song in title: _Comatose_-Skillet  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. I Hope You'll Always Be My GuardianAngel

**Dusk: Is it really the end of this one?**

**Me: Well, Book One anyway. I told ya'll this will be short. The next two should be a little longer...I hope.**

**Dusk: Well, it's been fun. Buuuut...I got to go torment Ratchet and Healer.**

**Me: Two birds with one stone? **

**Dusk: Yup! See ya!**

**Me: I do not own _Transformers: Prime_...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 8

I Hope You'll Always Be My Guardian Angel

Dusk POV

My spark suddenly twisted and _burned_ in pain as my parents started in on the subject of said malfunctioning spark.

My knees gave out and my fingers grabbed at whatever was closest…it happened to be the surgical equipment next to Dad's berth.

The table upended and the silver tools clattered to the floor, cutting my hands.

Ouch, major _ouch_!

But that didn't hurt as bad as my spark did.

I lay there on the floor, gasping for breath. I vaguely heard my parents and my adopted parents and my siblings…everyone calling for me. I felt something like fire crawling up my neck and just stopping there. Oh dear Maker of All it burns so bad! Make it stop! Please!

And I slipped out of consciousness.

_"Get_ down _here, Sentinel!" Optimus ordered._

_"Optimus," Sentinel said twirling his blade into position, "You forget your place!"_

_He leaped off the building and used the blade to slow his descent._

_I came up to Optimus, who pushed me back._

_"Stay back," he growled, as Sentinel landed on the ground, "Sideswipe! Get her out of here!"_

_'Sides came over and picked me up._

_"No!" I shouted, "Dad!"_

_"I bring you Cybertron, your_ home_," Sentinel growled, "and still you choose humanity,"_

_"You were the one who taught me freedom is everyone's right," Optimus replied, pulling out his sword and an axe, and he charged._

_He pinned Sentinel into the building's wall._

_"I_ _will retrigger that pillar!" Sentinel snarled._

_"Then," Optimus snapped, jabbing at him, "You'll have to go through me!"_

_Sentinel kicked Optimus, sending him backwards._

_"'Sides!" I cried, "I can't just leave him! He'll be killed!"_

_"He ordered me not to let you near the fight!"_

_"Please!" I begged, "Get the others to help!"_

_'Sides turned to the others 'Bots._

_"Well?" he asked._

_"Charge the Pillar!" Ratchet shouted._

_"If we keep Sentinel away from it," I started, the idea dawning on me, "We'll buy Dad more time!"_

_"We got Autobots!" Epps shouted._

_"Reinforcements!" Sentinel yelled, "Decepticon ships, FIRE AT OPTIMUS!"_

_"We're taking fire!" a soldier shouted, "I need those Tomahawks now!"_

"First wave inbound!" _a voice from the radio crackled._

_"We've got to cover for Dad!" I yelled._

_'Bee charged in, giving a few hits to Sentinel. I aimed my bow and fired, an explosion took Sentinel's shoulder. Sentinel flipped Optimus, and the 'Con warships fired on him._

_"Hurry, Dusk!" 'Sides yelled, "Or Sentinel is gonna offline Optimus!"_

_"I'm coming as fast as I can!" I growled._

_'Sides groaned, "Come on slow poke…"_

_Sentinel fired at 'Bee, who quickly reversed. 'Sides jumped at the traitor, but Sentinel flipped him over. 'Sides hit the ground hard._

_And Sentinel rammed his blade right into 'Sides' spark._

_My guardian howled._

_"NO! 'SIDES!" I screeched, kneeling by his side, "MURDERER!"_

_The memory burned in my mind, and I rocked back and forth in my knees, strong arms wrapped around me._

_"It's ok, it's ok," the owner crooned, "I'm here, I'm still here,"_

_I looked up at my comforter and met a familiar sight._

_"'Sides," I whimpered, "You're dead,"_

_"Yeah, but I'm here now," he murmured, holding me close to his chassis, "I never left your side,"_

_I started sobbing again and he rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down._

_"The longer you're upset the worse it's gonna be Firebrand," he whispered, "Easy, easy,"_

_"You _died_!" I wailed, "I couldn't save you! I f-failed!"_

_"Dusk, listen to me!" he ordered, "calm down, your family's worried about you. You've been out for hours!"_

"I am dead! I am dead!"

* * *

Sideswipe POV

_"I am dead! I am dead!"_ Dusk wailed in Cybreian, sobbing uncontrollably, _"I never got to marry Ben, I failed! I _failed_! Cybres is dead!"_

I turned her around and grabbed her shoulders.

"You are _not_ dead!" I snapped, "You're still alive, for now. But you're going to _be_ dead if you don't calm down!"

She turned her tearful gaze on me.

"I just want it to be over," she whimpered in a small voice.

"Oh, Dusk," I sighed, "I know you do,"

I held her closer.

"But you can't give up," I said, "You've got to keep going,"

"But it hurts,"

"I know,"

"And I don't like being hurt,"

"I know,"

"This is fragging ridiculous,"

I laughed at that.

"I know that too,"

At least her tears dried up.

"You ready to go back now?" I asked.

"But you'll be gone," she pouted.

"I never left you," I admitted, "I've been watching over you since the day I offlined,"

I put a fingertip under her chin and lifted her head to look at me.

"I'll always be there," I murmured, "even though you can't see me,"

She gave a slight smile…

And she disappeared, leaving me alone.

I got back up to my pedes…

And stepped back into the real world right as Dusk woke up in her berth.

* * *

Dusk POV

I sat up, rubbing my spark absentmindedly.

The pain had faded…but I still felt like something wasn't right.

I rubbed the back of my neck and froze. It was cooler in some places…like tiny tendrils of metal had threaded across the left side of my neck. I looked around for something so that I could see…

Aha! The tray on the side of the berth…

I knocked off the tools again and looked at my reflection. There wasn't anything wrong that I could see…

Until I tilted the mirror.

And I screamed.

* * *

Jack POV

"She's got to be awake by now," I muttered.

"And if she isn't?" Silver growled, glaring at her husband, "I can't _believe_ you didn't tell me that our _daughter_ who has been missing for _years_ is _DYING BEFORE OUR VERY EYES!"_

Michael winced and I didn't blame him.

When Michael explained everything to Silver the first time…

Let's just say her anger…it ain't pretty.

Michael almost ended back up in his coma…Dad had to hold Silver back and even then she nearly crushed his servo.

Yeah, I'd rather face a ticked off, uncontrollable Dusk than Silver when she's mad.

Not furious…just mad.

A high pitched scream rang from the room and both of Dusk's parents nearly bowled us over, Mom and Dad close behind…

We all rushed in and saw Dusk holding up a metal tray, staring at her reflection. She turned towards us.

"Look at me!" she wailed, gesturing at her neck.

A thin trail of glyphs had started edging up her neck, like something in a Sci-Fi Horror film where the character gets some form of disease and the poison starts going up their neck right before they die.

I suddenly remembered the dream I had, watching Dusk die…those glyphs had just touched the edge of her scar. And if that was the case…

Dusk had only a few days left.

She got up off her bed…and my eyes widened in horror…

Some of Dusk's feathers had fallen off, falling to the floor like willow leaves in the fall.

Dusk noticed and let out another pained cry of fear. I could see silver metal from where the feathers had fallen off…and that metal was becoming duller by the minute.

"My baby," Silver breathed, coming to her daughter and embracing her, the two rocking back and forth, crying.

"Y-You know?" Dusk whimpered.

"I do now," Silver replied.

The room went silent.

There was nothing to say.

A door banged open, making us all turn our heads as a group of Autaris raced in, carrying one of their own on a litter.

An electric blue mech with gold highlights barked orders in Cybreian, I saw the finials on his helm marking him as an _Ivorra_.

"Bryse!" Michael called, causing the mech to look down, "What happened?"

A bright blue light lit about the mech's frame, as it died, an ash-blond young man stood in its place. I nearly did a double take, he looked like Silver. Well, minus the wings.

"Good do see you awake, Sleeping Beauty. Anyway, there was a massive ambush as Shadow's troops came out," the man, Bryse, replied, "'Sides saved ol' Shadow by taking out the sniper…but he took the blast instead. Morgana pulled her troops back because 'Sides took out her sniper…two guesses who,"

"Morgana'd only pull out if one of her commanders was taken out…" Michael mused, "Sniper attack…sounds like Darksider's work,"

"Morgana's boyfriend, yeah," Bryse shrugged, "He's either in the Abyss now or he's gonna be. 'Sides got him good in the spark and the helm,"

Dusk's head peeked up, and a sad expression crossed it.

* * *

Dusk POV

The man before me…Dad called him Bryse. That meant…_this_ was my uncle. My crazy, pyro uncle that Mom told me about.

I didn't see anything crazy about him.

My uncle helped Haze, Healer (I think, he looked a ton like Ratchet), Shadowsteel, and I guess 'Bee's counterpart, Karrick, lay Sideslash on a berth.

I came closer to Sideslash and got a good look at the silver mech's face.

And I nearly broke into tears again.

The mech on the berth…

It was Sideswipe.

Or rather…

'Sides' counterpart.

And if they couldn't save him…

I was going to lose my 'Sides all over again.

Somehow…I don't think I would survive that.

Not again.

**So that's it for book one. I'll have the first chapter for book two up tomorrow. I promise. I won't leave you guys hanging on whether Sideslash lives or not (we haven't even gotten to the resurrection of Cybres yet!) Trust me, that's all in the next two books. Let's just say, the second book...it has a very sad ending. If you catch my drift.  
**

**Until tommorow! (I hope!)**

**Song in title: _Guardian Angel_-Coco Jones and Tyler James Williams (_Let it Shine!_)  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
